Electronic devices, such as displays and printers, sometimes include a grid or array of individual pixels or cells which are selectively activated using a grid of electrical signal lines or traces. Electrically insulating the signal lines from one another where they cross over one another is difficult, costly and sometimes unreliable.
In certain sectional views, selected lines or portions have been omitted for ease of illustration.